8 Simple Rules
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: For dating Macy Misa. JONAS. To be Macy's perfect guy one has to complete eight simple rules. As Kevin completes them one by one does she even know he’s doing it? Kevin/Macy Obviously. 8 chapters, one for each rule.
1. Rule Number 1:

_I really should be asleep right now. I was out last night until five am. I got up at nine and travelled halfway across the country and I have to get up tomorrow at eight because I have orientation.  
But who can resist Kevin and Macy?  
Not me that's for sure._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own JONAS or 8 Simple Rules or Tarzan.  
And if I did I'd be really rich and I'd buy you all VIP tickets to a Jonas Brothers concert.  
Scratch that. I'd buy you all VIP tickets to **every** Jonas Brothers concert.  
(Except you Shirley. I'd buy you Trace. Or the hot guy from Zoey 101.)_

**8 Simple Rules.**

Eleven year olds Macy Misa and Stella Malone sat on Macy's bed at their very first sleep over. "What would your perfect guy be like?" Macy asked, sticking a piece of popcorn in her mouth. "I don't know…" Stella trailed. "Oh!" She exclaimed a moment later, a happy smile on her face. "I'll write out eight things I want my guy to be and you do the same. We'll compare after." Macy grabbed two pens and a notebook. She tore out a page for Stella and one for herself. "How about instead of describing our perfect guy, because that's impossible to do in eight sentences, we write out eight rules that a guy would have to complete in order to be our perfect guy."

Stella clapped excitedly. "I love it!"

Twenty minutes later the two handed each other their sheets. Stella giggled. "Make my foot pop?" She asked, sceptically. "Yeah," Macy nodded. "Like in the Princess Diaries. But he'd have to finish all the other rules first." Macy looked at Stella's sheet. Compared to her own Stella's sheet was bizarrely accurate and almost like she had someone in mind. "He has to have a good sense of style, funny, musical, tall, dark and handsome." Macy's brow furrowed. "Stells, these aren't rules. Mine are rules. Tasks. Yours are just…things about the guy."

Stella shrugged and looked back down at Macy's page.

"Rule number one:" She started in a presenter-like tone. "He must make me smile at something stupid."

Macy grinned. Stella continued. "Rule number two on how to be Macy's perfect guy: He has to make me laugh when I'm upset." Macy nodded. "Rule number three: He must sing my favourite song to me, even if he's a terrible singer." Stella smiled at that one. "Rule number four: He must dedicate something special to me." Stella giggled. Macy put a handful of popcorn in her mouth. "Rule number five: He must take me to a Baseball game." Macy nodded her head vigorously at the importance of that one. "Rule number six: He must teach me something…why?" Stella asked. "Because then I'd know something he'd know and it would be something we shared." Macy answered as though it were obvious. Stella rolled her eyes playfully. "Rule number seven: Our first kiss must be in the rain." Stella raised her eyebrows sceptically. Macy blushed. "Okay, so I'm a little too romantic but let's face it, these things are never going to actually happen. This is just for fun…" Stella stood up on the bed and cleared her throat. "And finally rule number eight is…the kiss must make my foot pop!"

After the initial playful teasing Macy decided to keep the sheet as memorabilia. Because she knew that no guy would ever complete those eight simple rules. Because no guy would ever think of them. So when the sleepover ended Macy shoved the sheet into her bedside locker and forgot all about it.

"Mace, do you have a nail file?" A seventeen year old Stella shouted to her best friend, who was in her closet. "Bedside locker, top drawer, to the left." Came her muffled reply. "Thanks!" Stella pulled open the drawer and started searching for the nail file. As she pulled it out a piece of pink paper came with it. Stella recognised the paper instantly and smiled as she read over Macy's eight simple rules. As she read over them her mind couldn't help but tick over and suddenly the most perfect idea hit her. She quickly jotted down the rules and shoved the new piece of paper in her pocket. Yes. Estella Chelsea Malone was a genius.

**Rule Number One:**

**Make Me Smile At Something Stupid.**

"Hey Kevin, how ya doin?" Stella smiled at the guitarist. She was over in the firehouse making sure all the boys' clothes were in check. (I.E. she was there to see Joe.) "I'm fine. Can't say the same for the poor Lemur though." He sighed. "Another Lemur dream?" Stella asked. "Yeah, only this time Macy didn't save him in time." He blinked before backtracking. "I, mean, uh, I -- _I_ didn't save him in time." His voice had risen two whole octaves by the end of the sentence. Stella smiled. "Here." She said handing him the little sheet of paper she had scribbled Macy's rules onto. "I'm not saying you have a crush on my best friend or anything, but if you did, this is how you'd win her over." He glanced over the paper in his hands and grinned up at Stella. "And _I'm_ not saying you have a crush on Joe but he just got out of the shower." Kevin winked. "He'll probably need a hand picking out a decent outfit, right Stella?" He had to shout the last bit due to the fact that the stylist was already halfway up the stairs.

* * *

"Hi Macy." Kevin beamed at the brunette. "Kevin of JONAS!" Macy spun around and hit Kevin in the gut with her duffle bag. Kevin winced momentarily but quickly replaced it with a smile. "Macy of sports!" He exclaimed. She giggled. "I need your help." Kevin announced. Macy's eyes widened. "M-my h-help? W-what c-could you p-p-possibly need m-my help f-for?" She stuttered. Kevin's brow furrowed. "Hum," He said thoughtfully. "I can't really describe it…I think I'm just going to have to show you. Follow me?"

Kevin held the door of the Art room open for Macy as she stepped inside. "Kevin, a-are you s-sure you t-trust me in here with all these…weapons?" She asked, signalling to the many paintbrushes, glasses and other art supplies. "Of course I trust you Macy." Kevin said blatantly, as though trusting her was the same as giving her some off hand comment. Macy blushed. "Thanks." She muttered. He was Kevin…he probably trusted everyone. Macy reasoned with herself. No need to think she was in any way special or anything. "What do you think?" Kevin asked, showing her a painting of a Lemur being whisked across an alligator infested lake by a girl whose dark hair was covering her face, due to the wind.

Macy stared at it wide-eyed. "Wow." She breathed.

"I know it's _stupid_ but I wanted to show someone who'd understand it."

"No," Macy smiled. "It isn't stupid, it's wonderful. And of course, who wouldn't understand that Jane is rescuing the Lemur from a terrible fate."

"Jane?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, like in Tarzan." Macy nodded, never taking her eyes off the painting.

"Right," Kevin agreed quickly in hopes he could get his sentence out before his voice squeaked. "Jane." He continued is his regular voice;

"But what if there was a human trapped in the Lemur's body and he loved Jane and Jane was rescuing him from scary media -- _menaces --_ scary menaces?"

Macy smiled again but said nothing.

"See," Kevin started. "I told ya it was stupid."

For the first time upon showing her the picture Macy tore her eyes from it and looked up at Kevin.

"Yes, but a very cute, very _Kevin_ kind of stupid. I'd totally buy it if it was a book or a movie."

Kevin smiled. She was smiling at something stupid. Perfect.

"And not because Kevin of JONAS wrote it?" He asked.

"Well that would be a helpful contributing factor, but also because I'm a sucker for romance. Just ask my extensive Disney DVD collection. And besides, what's cuter and more romantic than a Lemur and a Jungle princess?" She glanced at her watch. "Listen, Kevin of JONAS, I'm really sorry but I have to go. I have swimming. But your picture it lovely!" She exclaimed as she ran to the door. "Thanks for showing it to me!" And with that she was gone.

Kevin beamed as he crossed the first rule off the list.

* * *

_Well I'd best be off to bed-ie-by land seeing as 12am seemed to creep up really quickly.  
And I'll admit. I'm pretty damn shattered._

_Later Dudes. :)_


	2. Rule Number 2:

_Short little thing. It's three am. I'm shattered. Sorry._

**Rule Number Two:**

**Make Me Laugh When I'm Upset.**

It had been almost four and a half weeks since Kevin first crossed something off Macy's list of rules. But the second one wasn't something he wanted to do. Seeing Macy Misa sad would break his heart. He'd never seen her anything other than bubbly and he didn't think she was capable of anything other than that. He was wrong.

"Where's Macy?" Kevin asked Stella impatiently. Tearing her eyes from Joe (who was removing his jacket, due to the "heat") she sent him a sad smile. "They lost the tournament today. Basketball. They haven't lost in like nine years or something and Macy was captain. She's pretty beat up and wanted to be alone. Last time I checked she was sitting in the gym trying to figure out how it all went wrong."

Kevin winced. He couldn't even imagine what Macy felt after losing such an important game. That would be like breaking his favourite guitar before the most important show of his life and not being able to fix it.

"Does she like Fruit Loops?" He asked. Stella didn't reply. Apparently removing the jacket wasn't enough to cool Joe down. The shirt was next. Kevin rolled his eyes. "Aw jeez." He muttered and walked away.

* * *

Macy turned her iPod up as loud as it could go and tired to drown out the fact that it was all her fault her team had lost. Horace Mantis never lost with Macy on the job. But Macy was far from ambidextrous. Left hand passes were her one weakness. "Smile, though your heart is breaking. Smile, even though it's aching…" Michael's voice echoed through her ears. She only wished that her favourite band would cover her favourite song. She felt someone slide in beside her but never opened her eyes to see who it was. "Stells, I promise I'm alright. I just want to be alone." She felt someone poke her arm. The finger didn't have long (perfectly manicured) nails so it couldn't possibly be Stella. Macy's curiosity got the better of her and she opened her eyes. Although she registered just who it was she was sitting next to she couldn't bring herself to care. Today her fan side had slipped into depression too. She did, however, pause her iPod because it looked like Kevin wanted to say something.

"Why so sad Macy of Sports?" Kevin asked. Macy tried to smile but couldn't. Kevin's brow furrowed.

Uh oh. This was worse than he thought.

"What are you listening to?" He glanced at the device in her hands.

"Smile by Michael Bublé. It's my favourite song."

Kevin pretended to gasp.

"You mean your favourite song isn't by JONAS?"

Again she tried to smile.

Again he felt his heart pang at being able to tell she couldn't.

"No. I love all your songs but this was my song when I was a little girl. When Frank Sinatra's version was the one my mom would sing me to sleep with." She told him. Her voice sounded off. Weary. A little angry. And sad. Very sad.

"I brought fruit loops." Kevin pulled out the box from his rucksack. This time Macy smiled. It was little but it was definitely a smile. For a second Kevin forgot all about the list and just wanted to make Macy happy because he couldn't stand to see her anything but.

"Fruit loops are my favourite." She told him. He opened the box and placed it between the two. "Mine too." He smiled, glad they had something, other than thinking Lemurs were cute, in common.

"So," He was unsure whether to ask or not, but then he realised he'd never be able to help her if he didn't know. "What happened?"

She swallowed and sighed. "It was all my fault Kevin. I can't do a left handed pass and so I missed my target and a member from the other team got the ball and scored, right on the buzzer. Stupid East High. Stupid Ella Bolton. Stupid me." She muttered the last part.

Kevin frowned. "Don't ever say you're stupid Macy. You're anything but. You're the most amazing athlete I've ever seen." He looked around, leaned in a little closer and whispered; "Even better than Nick, if I do say so myself. Just don't tell him I said that. He'd freak."

Macy let out a small --almost-- laugh.

"Although," Kevin said thoughtfully. "Nick's kinda funny when he's all mad. He uses words that neither Joe or I know and his voice gets all deep and his face crinkles up like this." Kevin made his best 'Nick's mad' face and this time Macy did laugh.

After talking for almost and hour and eating all the fruit loops Kevin bid ado to Macy.

"Thank you for being so caring Kevin of JONAS." She smiled.

"My pleasure Macy of Sports. Anytime." He nodded, also smiling.

* * *

As soon as he got home he was able to cross another rule off the list. As he glanced down at what was left two strokes of genius hit him.

"Hey Nick," He called to the curly haired boy who immediately looked up from his guitar.

"Kev?" Nick asked, politely.

"Can you do two huge favours for me? Please?"

Nick's brow furrowed and a mixutre of confusion and intrigue crossed his features. (Along with his usual reservation plus a little bit more, due to Kevin's current expression.)

"If it involves Lemurs or time travel then no." Nick told his older brother.

"No, no. Nothing like that. I was wondering could we make a quick change to the concert schedule for next week?"

Nick pursed his lips. "I think it can be done." He nodded. "What else?"

Kevin smiled. "I was wondering if you could teach me how to do a left handed basketball pass?"

* * *

_According to one of my teachers I'm too serious and according to another I'm too childish. Doh! (Just thought I'd share that with yall cause I'm random and cool like that.) :P_

_I've got 'True To Me' by (the best band ever) -- Metro Station stuck in my head. Anyone wanna sing along with me?_

_Tomorrow's officially the last day of Summer. I'm depressed. :( Wanna make me smile? (love that song)_

_Night guys._


	3. Rule Number 3:

_It's only eight o clock and I'm practially sleeping as I type this.  
So I apologise in advance for misspelled words and fine print.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own cheesy Disney moments or the song 'Smile' by Frank Sinatra._

**Rule Number Three:**

**Sing My Favourite Song To Me.**

Kevin didn't intend on crossing anything off the list for at least another two weeks. After all he couldn't just snap his fingers and have the perfect situation.

(He did actually snap his fingers just there to make sure it wasn't one of those Disney moments where someone says something and are then contradicted. And sometimes Kevin felt himself thinking that his entire life was one Disney sitcom after another.)

"I'm going for a walk." He announced.

When really he was just trying to get away from Nick. Who knew learning a left handed basketball pass from Nick would be so…

_Scary._

"Alright." Nick nodded. "You've pretty much got the hang of the pass anyway. I'd say it won't take you long to nail it." The way Nick said it Kevin knew he wanted to add in that Kevin would never be as good as him but Nick being Nick always kept quiet about the fact that he was superior. He just let it show instead.

(Which was always more mortifying and Nick's twisted version of self satisfaction.)

Kevin walked through an alleyway, making sure there was no fans around, as he hurriedly disappeared though a gate that lead into a deserted trail in the park. It was his own little secret and very few people knew about it. He'd only ever met one other person on the walk and that was an old man who hadn't a clue Kevin was famous and started discussing the importance of being earnest instead of wasting away his life like the man had.

Kevin hadn't known what earnest meant at the time and when he looked it up in the dictionary later that evening he realised that it was the word he needed all along for explaining to people what his brother Nicholas was like.

Earnest: Serious, Grave, Intense, Sincere, Heartfelt and Strong.

Now, doesn't that just sum Nick Lucas up to a tee?

And to think, all this time Kevin had been using big long (and often confusing) sentences when trying to explain to a new band member/friend/cast mate/fan why Nick would barely speak to them and always looked like he was in some kind of inner -yet thoughtful- pain.

Kevin hummed 'Smile' to himself. Macy had put it in his head earlier and it had stuck.

Much like Macy herself.

That was how Kevin realised he was falling for her in the first place.

When he noticed that no matter what he was doing he was always thinking about her.

"_I wonder what she's doing right now." "Is she thinking of me?" "I hope her game is going well." "What would Macy think?" "What would Macy say?" "That would look good on Macy." "Nick's new girlfriend isn't as pretty or as nice or as funny as Macy." "Stella's stunning in that outfit but she has nothing on how Macy would look." "Oh! Macy would love that! If I bought it for her would she think it was weird?"_

_Macy._

_Macy._

_Macy._

It was a night on tour when Kevin realised that if he didn't do something about his crush on the school's star athlete (not to mention his biggest fan) he wouldn't be able to go on the next tour for fear of her finding herself some cute JONAS look-alike or some super strong jock and there was no way Kevin was letting that happen.

He had tried so many times to her attention but every time he did she'd either get all star-struck or Joe would ruin it by saying something like: "What do you think of our newest song Macy?" or "Macy, do you think Stella knows that I don't like Van Dyke?"

Actually if Kevin didn't know that Joe had it bad for their best friend slash personal stylist he'd almost put money on Joe having a thing for Macy too.

Although Joe pretty much had a thing for any breathing female.

But still.

Joe was the same as Kevin.

Macy.

Macy.

Macy.

Only Joe voiced it aloud.

Kevin kept his infatuation with the brunette to himself.

(Until Stella's 'boy likes girl' radar kicked in.)

Kevin always found himself laughing at that stupid radar because if it was as awesome as Stella claimed it to be (and she was right 99% of the time) then Stella was thoroughly enjoying playing mind games on his little brother.

Which Kevin had to admit that --although it's insanely stupid and cruel-- it was exceedingly amusing for both himself and Nick to bear witness to.

(Not to mention the vast majority of amazing lyrics that came out of Joe when Stella was off doing God-knows-what with someone that wasn't … well … _Joe_.)

Kevin rounded a corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Macy?" He asked the brunette girl, sitting on the bench with her head between her legs.

(Looking almost too much like an anime drawing to even be real.)

But Kevin was sure she was real when she looked up.

Her eyes were puffy and blood shot.

Her hair was sticking to her tear smeared face.

Her lips were quivering slightly and her arms were covered in Goosebumps.

He didn't even know how he had recognised her.

But she still looked beautiful.

Or so Kevin found himself thinking as he took a seat next to her.

"Kevin…" She whispered. "They hate me. My team hate me." More tears began spilling from her eyes and Kevin felt his own heart breaking just at the sight of her.

"No one could ever hate you Macy Misa." He told her.

She hung her head and shivered. Kevin removed his jacket and placed it around her. She didn't even flinch. That wasn't good. Usually she'd have fainted before he even sat down.

"I can't believe I couldn't make one lousy pass. I've never seen my team mates so disappointed or mad in my whole life. I'm a failure as a captain." Her voice cracked.

Kevin pushed his luck and put his arm around her, holding her as close as possible without setting off her fan girl side.

"That's not true, Mace. Everyone has off days. Heck, sometimes I'm on stage and I forget the lyrics or the notes. Sometimes I fall and embarrass myself and sometimes I say stupid things that make my brothers look at me like they hate me. Sometimes I feel like a failure. But then I realise that it doesn't matter what people think. I'm doing what I love. Macy you're the most amazing athlete I've ever seen. Don't even think for a second your team hate you. They couldn't live without you." He concluded, adding silently that they weren't the only ones that couldn't live without her.

He felt her grip tighten around his shirt as she pulled herself closer to him. He took this as a good omen.

"Smile though your heart is aching…" He started, softly. "Smile even though it's breaking…" Once again her grip tightened and he felt her whole body freeze beneath him. "When there are clouds in the sky…you'll get by…" He felt her relax and suddenly gained a surge of confidence. "If you smile, through your tears and sorrow. Smile and maybe tomorrow…you'll find that life is still worthwhile…" He pulled back and placed his hand under her chin, gently lifting her head until they locked eyes. He felt his own heart rate increase but managed to finish the line anyway. "If you just smile." And with that he gave her a big nine hundred watt smile and she started laughing.

"Thanks Kevin." She smiled, giving him s hug. He noted that this was the first time she had called him Kevin. And not 'Kevin of JONAS'.

"Speaking of things looking brighter tomorrow," He started, returning the favour of the embrace. "How's about you tag along to our concert? Might make you feel a bit better…"

"Really?" She pulled back and looked up at him. He was sure that her eyes were sparkling from the offer rather than more tears, due to the fact that she was smiling almost as brightly as him now.

"Of course." He nodded, enthusiastically. "I mean, I know you've seen us live before but this time you'd be there as the guest of honour."

She let out an excited squeal.

"Kevin, you're the best!" She said, hugging him again.

"What? No Kevin of JONAS?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

She blushed.

"I, um…I forgot…" She mumbled.

Kevin beamed even bigger. "That's okay. Just Kevin is fine too."

* * *

_I hate the cheese you eat but I love the chesse that comes hand in hand with Disney.  
Thanks to everyone who has read/faved/alerted/reviewed so far. You guys make me soooo happy.  
Sorry for the melancholic depression in this chapter. It gets happier. Campers Honour.  
It's currently raining and I turned off Metro Station to listen to it. Don't you guys just love the sound of the rain?!  
It totally inspired this chapter. I love it! :)_

_Later dudes! :)_


	4. Rule Number 4:

_Apologies for being so epically bad at updating. (Not just this but everthing.)  
But I got my homework done early (for once) and thought you guys deserved an update._

**Rule Number Four:**

**Dedicate Something Special To Me.**

Macy checked her hair again. Stella laughed. "Macy, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were crushing on one of the Lucas Brothers…" She said in a chirpy, I-told-you-so tone. "Yeah, says you." Macy muttered, staring at the mirror again. Stella blushed and walked up behind her. "Seriously though Mace. You've never gotten this dolled up for a JONAS concert before…or a date for that matter. Or even that date who took to a JONAS concert…" Macy laughed. "Yeah, it's a pity Shane turned out to be gay. He was nice…and a fine piece of-"  
"Alright, let's stick to the task at hand." Stella cut in, not wanting to know anything about Shane Grey.

The boy who took Macy to her first JONAS concert, after Macy had been gushing about how awesome their debut album was, therefore turning Macy into…well…Macy…

Macy sighed.

"What's wrong, Mace?" Stella asked, sitting down on the bed, Macy followed a second later.

"I'm starting to think that maybe my crush on JONAS has gone a little too far."

Stella's brow furrowed. "Why's that?" She asked.

"Well…" Macy started hesitantly. "Actually, no. Forget it." She started to get up but Stella pulled her back.

"Macy." She said, sternly but her eyes showed she was concerned.

Macy knew that whenever Stella was worried or concerned about someone she would put on her tough girl act.

She did it all the time around Joe.

Not so much around Macy because usually Macy could fend for herself.

(Macy had told Stella that Kevin had given her the tickets as a surprise and not because Macy needed cheering up from being on the verge of total self destruction. Stella had enough to worry about *cough* Joe *cough* than to have to worry about Macy's mental heath. Besides Kevin had taken care of that.)

"I…" Macy stuttered. "IdreamtaboutKevinlastnight." She managed to blurt about before slapping her hand to her mouth and standing up.

Stella practically shrieked with delight.

"I can't go to that concert." Macy said, her eyes wide as saucers. "What if I do something stupid?"

Stella smirked. "Don't be ridiculous you're the guest of honour. _Of course_ you're going. Besides…It's Kevin. He likes stupid. I'm sure he won't mind."

Macy could tell there was a deeper meaning behind those words but decided not to push it.

"I've always liked the Lucas Brothers…And I had a dream about them before…but they were all in it…last night…it was just Kevin…and it was _different._" She told Stella, sitting back down.

"Different how, Mace?" Stella asked, fixing a lose strand of Macy's hair, pretending to not be that interested but Macy knew Stella was dying for Macy to tell her all about it.

"I don't know. I mean, all that happened was he was turned into a Lemur and I had to rescue him…and I know the idea for that came from his painting. I can't explain it… I don't know… It was just…_different._"

Internally Stella was having a party because she knew that Kevin was having the exact same dream. If this was not solid proof that the two were meant to be Stella didn't know what was. And Stella (thinks she) knows relationships.

"The dream I had with them all in it was a concert or something. And when I woke up I was giddy with excitement. But when I woke up from this dream I was content. And my heart…it was beating so fast." Macy's smiled slightly, remembering, but her smile quickly faded.

"I can't go Stells."

Stella rolled her eyes. "I'll have none of this nonsense Macy Nicole Misa. I did not just spend _five_ hours getting you ready for you to not go."

Macy folded her arms. And pouted stubbornly.

"I'm. Not. Going."

* * *

"Stella I swear to God, I'm going home. I cannot, _cannot_, be here. You know I say and do stupid things when I'm nervous. What if I injure them before they go on? Or Kevin, what if I injure him? He's the most important. If I injure him I'm in serious trouble. Not to mention the fact that Nick doesn't really like me as it is and-"

"Oh would you stop already." Stella rolled her eyes. "You're driving me crazy. We're here. We're _staying_ here. And Nick does like you."

Macy eyed her sceptically. Stella sighed.

"Okay, well he's Nick. He doesn't really like anyone. Give him about a year and he'll love you."

Macy arched her eyebrow.

"Didn't take him a year to like Penny." She muttered, folding her arms.

"Yeah, well, Penny could play the guitar. That's like Nick's Aphrodite. If a girl plays an instrument or sings he doesn't care what she's like. And then he falls too fast, writes a song about it, gets his heart broken, abracadabra another number one hit, gets all depressed, writes a song about it, eats his weight in his Mom's cookie dough, gets in trouble with his Doctor, writes a song about it, goes to bed and gets up the next day like nothing ever happened and does it all over again. A complete repeat. It's so cliché that we've given it a name. Nick-a-betes."

Macy didn't even need to guess who Stella was talking about when she said "_we"_. It was obvious it was the middle JONAS. Then Stella turned her head to smile.

"Did you say Kevin was the most important?" She asked. Macy blushed a little before nodding.

"I was thinking about it and he does all the harmonies. Not to mention the fact that he's on lead guitar and that's the most important instrument there is. And he writes some of the stuff too. Most people think Nick's the most important because he plays everything but…Joe has the tambourine and he's lead vocals so he holds the beat and then Kevin plays the instrument most used in JONAS songs and he sings the harmonies so really…I don't understand why people think Nick's the most important. I mean, they're all important, obviously, but…I've seen how they interact together because I'm around them all the time in school…most fans don't see that without Kevin to mellow things out Joe and Nick would be fighting all the time. And not just about who's on vocals but really they bicker over everything…Kevin holds the entire band together. He's the glue. And the glue is what makes everything stick. It's the most important."

Stella nodded. "You really put a lot of thought into that. I never really thought about it myself."

Macy laughed.

"I couldn't sleep last night."

* * *

Behind the door Kevin's heart rate increased. And not just because he was going to be performing in five minutes. And not just because the most beautiful girl in the world was going to be there. And not just because he had just overheard that she thought he was the most important. But because tonight he would get to cross one more thing of the list that was currently burning a hole in his pocket. And that meant he'd be one step closer to the ultimate rule on the list.

The kiss.

That was --although a riveting thought-- very, very scary.

To Kevin anyway.

More scary than performing in front of thousands.

Because he was going to have one chance to get it right.

And that was it.

"C'mon Mace," Kevin heard Stella's voice outside the door and he immediately sat on the chair and pretended to tune his guitar.

The door creaked open.

Kevin looked up.

"Hey Stella." He said, almost a little too nonchalantly. "Where's-" But before he could finish the sentence his breath hitched in his throat as he took in the sight of the brunette girl, who was fidgeting nervously, her blush creeping increasingly higher up her cheeks.

"Hi Just Kevin." She whispered.

"Hi Just Macy." He smiled at her.

Stella's brow furrowed.

"Don't worry Stells." Kevin started, never taking his eyes off Macy's. "You weren't there. You wouldn't get it."

"What do you mean I wasn't there? I'm always there when you two…oh…after the tournament…the fruit loops. Got it." Stella looked Kevin up and down. "You're safe." She made an imaginary tick on an invisible list. "Nick's next. And then …" She shuddered. "Whatever Joe's managed to damage." Stella always inspected Joe last because he was the most likely to have ruined whatever it was he was wearing. And she really wanted to save the disaster until she absolutely _had_ to face it.

(And also because she --not so secretly-- had a --only the biggest-- small crush on the middle JONAS.)

She ducked out of the room and Macy was left standing there, a little sadness in her, otherwise sparkling with excitement, eyes.

"She didn't mean to bring it up Mace." Kevin told Macy, instantly understanding that the hint of sadness was from Stella mentioning the lost tournament.

"I know. Besides, tonight is the most awesome night of my life. No time for being a sore loser." She said brightly. But again Kevin was more perceptive than he had ever been with anyone and noticed that her words lacked the 'Macy' quality to them that he loved hearing.

He didn't say anything.

He simply stood up, walked carefully over and wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a giant bear hug.

After a few seconds he smiled and said;

"Trust me, you don't know the meaning of the words _sore loser_ until you've seen Nick lose to Joe."

Macy giggled.

"Nick losing something to Joe? I'd have paid to see that."

Kevin chuckled a little, not yet ready to release the girl.

"Yeah. It was a _how many non fans' numbers can you get in seventeen seconds_ game and Nick started talking to this girl, because he's polite like that, before he went and just asked her flat out for her number…whereas, you know Joe, he just whipped around and smiled at everyone and they just went all Stella-like and just gave in to him straight away. Joe got thirty five. Nick got none. Joe, being victorious took all thirty five girls out for pizza, Nick was just the most hilarious thing ever. He spent like five weeks trying to figure out what went wrong and how Joe did it and Joe and I just laughed at every dirty look he gave Joe. It was the second most awesome day of my life."

Macy laughed.

"What was the first?" She asked, resting her head against Kevin's chest.

"I'd say now pretty much covers the best day of my life so far." Kevin said in an almost dreamlike tone before blinking and dropping his arms. "Sorry…" He muttered.

Macy blushed.

She went to say something but some dude in a suit with a clipboard, Bluetooth headset and a pen ruined the moment by bursting through the door and telling Kevin he should have been in the left wing three and a half minutes ago.

Kevin quickly grabbed his guitar.

"See ya later Mace!" He called as he headed for the door.

"Good luck Just Kevin." Macy smiled her first proper one hundred watt smile since before the _tournament _(of which we shall not speak) and Kevin stopped in his tracks. He locked eyes with hers and the two stared at each other until the suit dude's hand grabbed Kevin and dragged him away, muttering about some twin brothers who had tried to crawl through the venting system claming they were 'used to it' and about someone called Alex who had just magically appeared back stage claiming she needed to bring a glass of Cola to the youngest JONAS.

Macy sucked in a breath.

She had just had an intimate and beautiful moment with Kevin Lucas and now she was going to watch Kevin of JONAS from the VIP section.

So how was this the best day of _Kevin's_ life?

* * *

Macy whistled as the boys finished 'When You Look Me In The Eyes' and once again Kevin beamed up at her.

She had never been seated at a JONAS concert before, let alone _above_ the stage. She could see _everything_. From the large JONAS logo in the centre of the stage to the string section below.

She could see Nick's hands moving expertly along the piano, playing scales as though to warm up for something.

She could see Joe glancing, every so often, towards the wings and sending a smile that way.

Macy assumed that's where Stella was standing, on hand, ready if there was a fashion emergency.

Kevin struck a chord on his guitar and then grabbed a microphone which seemed to have appeared from thin air.

"This one's for Macy." He said, before shooting her another smile.

Macy's heart began racing as Nick's scales turned into the first few notes of 'Smile.'

And someone began singing.

People began screaming.

Macy looked to Joe.

His microphone was down by his side and he was currently holding a fan's hand.

She turned her attention to Nick.

His face was furrowed in utter concentration as though the screaming and yelling were almost throwing him off.

And then Macy realised why there was so much screaming.

It was Kevin.

Kevin was singing.

Kevin of JONAS was singing.

Kevin Lucas was singing _-to her_.

She felt happy tears well up and the scene before her became blurred.

Suddenly there was another strum of Kevin's guitar and the string section joined the song.

Macy waited for herself to wake up.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

For two hours straight.

And when she found herself backstage hugging -a very sweaty but still handsome as ever- Kevin Lucas she finally believed that this was real.

This was actually happening.

"Kevin you were _amazing_!" She squealed. Before adding quickly. "And Nick and Joe too of course." Nick half smiled and nodded. "Somewhere around here there's a Diet Coke with my name on it. Later dudes." He turned on his heel and as he scurried down the corridor he shouted; "Thanks for coming Macy. It was nice seeing you here."

Macy giggled. "No problem!" She shouted back and then pulled away from Kevin. "Since when does he like me?" She asked, her brow furrowing but a playful smile still intact on her features.

Kevin shrugged. "Nick's always liked you. He's just really weird."

Macy laughed.

"JOSEPH! I TOLD YOU _NOT_ TO POWERSLIDE IN THOSE JEANS!"

"I thought you said I could…"

"NO, I SAID THE RED ONES! NOT THE FREAKING _WHITE_ ONES! LOOK AT THEM!"

"Sorry?"

"SORRY?! SORRY!? Come with me…"

"…"

"NOW!"

"Alright, alright."

Macy laughed that the two.

"Thanks for coming Macy!" Joe smiled and Stella dragged him -by the collar- towards the changing rooms.

"My pleasure!" Macy called back before turning to look at Kevin again.

"Doesn't the whole changing thing get awkward for them two?" She asked.

Kevin made a face. "I try not to think about it to be honest."

Macy scoffed. "Yeah, that's probably smart." Kevin nodded. "So," He started, leading her towards a large contraption. He sat on it and patted the place next to him. Macy jumped up, expertly. "What did you think of the show?"

Macy beamed. "Best one I've ever been to. And not just because this truly awesome band played my favourite song," Kevin smiled. "But because my favourite member of said band sang it…for me!" She clapped. Kevin mentally crossed another rule off the list.

Speaking of the list, where was John Taylor? Shouldn't he be-

"Hey Kevin," A familiar voice came from behind Kevin and Macy.

Macy turned to the source of the voice and Kevin mentally high-fived the other guitarist.

"Wassup JT?" Kevin asked, trying to act casual, though his voice wavered a little.

"Well…I've got two tickets to Baseball game and I can't go because I'm taking my nephew to his first concert…do you and…"

"Macy," Kevin's voice squeaked a little, but if Macy asked he could just put it down to post-show vocal strain.

"Do you and _Macy_ want em?"

Kevin had to give John props. He was a far better actor than Kevin had anticipated.

"What do you say Mace? Wanna see the…"

"Dodgers versus Dragons."

"Dodgers versus Dragons game with me on…"

"Next Saturday."

"Next Saturday?"

Macy beamed and nodded her head enthusiastically. "I'd love that! I've always wanted to see the Dragons play the Dodgers!"

"Awesome!" Kevin fist-pumped the girl.

One step closer.

Four down.

Four to go.

* * *

_I just made up the Dodgers and Dragons. I haven't an honest clue if they're real teams or not.  
I've never seen a Baseball game so now I gotta go do some reshearch. Hope you liked the chapter.  
I'm not too sure whether I liked it or not but it really needed to be updated.  
Later dudes._


	5. Rule Number 5:

_Shirley, this is as close to half ten as I could possibly make it.  
Happy?_

**Rule Number Five:**

**Take Me To A Baseball Game.**

Macy paced her room. She was hanging out with a friend at a baseball game.

So why was she so _FREAKING NERVOUS!?_

At first Macy had convinced herself she was nervous because it was _Kevin Of JONAS_ that was taking her but then she realised that wasn't the reason.

She didn't know what the reason was. But it wasn't that he was Kevin Of JONAS.

Because he wasn't really Kevin Of JONAS to her anymore.

Sure, he was still technically Kevin Of JONAS, and he'd always be Kevin of JONAS, but now he was so much more than that too.

His being Kevin of JONAS just made him more special.

Macy walked to the door.

She had to get out of this room before she suffocated.

He was now Kevin of School.

And Kevin of Baseball.

And Kevin of making her smile.

And-

She threw open the door.

"Kevin?" She asked.

He had his hand up as though he been just about to knock and was dressed head to toe in a -wait, was that a 'Dragons' jersey?!

"Hey Mace. I came a little bit early so that we could get ice cream before hand…is that okay?"

Macy blinked.

Kevin braced himself for the fan girlish screech that was going to follow the invitation for ice cream. But he was prepared to take whatever beating or headache or burst eardrum Macy was going to give him. Because it'd be worth it in the end.

But instead she managed to surprise her with her reaction.

She didn't even register that he'd asked her for ice cream, instead she-

"Tell me you _do not_ support the _'Dragons'_." She spat out the name like it was the Swine Flu.

Kevin was a little taken aback.

"Uh, yeah…apart from the Road Dogs…they're my team…"

Macy narrowed her eyes.

"I think we're going to have a bit of a problem." She folded her arms.

For the first time Kevin noticed she was dressed head to toe in Blue and White.

The team colours for the 'Dodgers.'

Kevin looked down and his own Red and White jersey.

The two stood in awkward silence, with Macy staring at Kevin like he was a demon for what seemed like a lifetime before Kevin managed to laugh nervously.

"So…" He started, putting his hand behind his neck. "Ice cream?"

* * *

"I still can't believe you support the 'Dragons'." Macy laughed, taking another spoon of ice cream.

Kevin couldn't believe it.

She was so strung up about them being on opposing teams that she hadn't freaked out once.

He should try this more often.

"I can't believe you like the 'Dodgers'!" He laughed with her.

"Excuse me?" A young voice came from behind Kevin, who turned around to see a little girl staring up at with bright, wide eyes.

"Can I have your autograph?"

Kevin smiled. "Of course…"

"Mia."

"Mia."

Macy looked around. "Mia?" She asked.

"Macy?" The little girl beamed and ran over to Macy. "Macy!" She exclaimed. Macy bent down and opened her arms for the girl to run into them.

"How are you?" Macy asked.

"I've been getting along better, thank you. And thanks for all the JONAS stuff. All my friends are jealous!" The little girl giggled and Macy joined her.

Macy looked up at Kevin.

And the little girl seemed to notice the atmosphere between the two.

"So, Macy, how do you know Kevin of JONAS?"

Macy let the girl out of her embrace.

"We go to the same school. And Stella, you remember Stella?"

Mia nodded.

"Well, Stella designs their clothes. So that's how we met."

Macy smiled and Kevin, who nodded.

"So are you guys on a date then?" Mia asked, innocently.

Macy went bright red, as did Kevin.

Mia smirked.

"Uh, um, well…" Macy started.

Kevin blinked and put his arms around Macy's shoulders.

"It's not a date," He started, before winking at Mia. "Yet."

Macy looked at the ground.

Mia grinned.

"In that case," She started innocently. "I don't need your autograph. Just remember to send me an invite to the wedding."

And with that she winked back at Kevin --who was now gaping in shock-- and skipped off down the street.

Kevin shuffled nervously.

Macy looked up at him, her face flushed, but smiling.

"So…" She asked, a twinkle in her eye. "When does the yet part start?"

* * *

"C'mon 'Dodgers'!" Macy yelled clapping.

"C'mon 'Dragons'!" Kevin fist pumped the air.

It was then that Macy noticed something a little out of place.

An entire stand of --obviously a female school-- people were staring intently at Kevin.

"Uh oh." Macy muttered, tapping Kevin and pointing to the stand.

"I think now would be a good time to-"

"RUN!" Kevin grabbed Macy's hand and the two jumped over several people as the girls switched from staring to screaming.

Kevin was surprised at how fast Macy could run and how high she could jump.

As they ran Macy spied a vacant dressing room and pulled Kevin inside, locking the door just in time.

Both moved back and sat on the wooden benches, panting.

Kevin shook his head.

"I'm so, so sorry Macy. I know you really wanted to see that game."

But Macy just smiled up at him.

"Are you kidding?" She cocked an eyebrow. "That was so exhilarating, I'm jealous!" She playfully punched his shoulder.

Kevin laughed but then a look of sadness crossed his face. "Why would you be jealous of me Mace?" He asked.

"Because, you're living your dream. And -as you can see- millions of people adore you. You get to go out there and make thousands of people smile, every single day. You get to watch as they sing along with the words of _your_ songs. How is that not something to be jealous of?"

Kevin sighed.

"Fame isn't all it's cracked up to be Mace. It's tiring and tough and sometimes really scary. Sometimes all I wish for is a few months off, just to be a normal high school student. Without the screaming fans and the flashing cameras and the craziness of it all."

Macy hung her head.

"I guess I don't help, being that I'm around you everyday and having fan girl moments. I promise that after today I'll leave you alone."

Kevin shook his head and reached for Macy's hand.

She shivered when their skin met.

"I would never want you anywhere but with me." Kevin squeezed her hand a little. "You're the only person in this big, wide world who really knows me. Who really gets me. Up until I met you I was alone in the universe. Sure, I had my brothers but Nick and Frankie aren't remotely like me and Joe spends all his time with Stella. My parents don't understand my ways and my friends are too busy to try. Do you remember the very first time I met you?"

Macy thought back to the first day of school.

"I freaked out, fainted and dropped a bowling ball on your foot." She muttered.

Kevin shook his head.

"Think again. Before that…"

Macy's brow furrowed and then her eyes widened.

"The very first JONAS meet and greet…" She whispered.

Kevin nodded.

"You were there with that boy that looked a little like Joe… I remembered you when I came to Horace Mantis because I remembered how I felt when I shook your hand."

Macy looked up at Kevin wide eyed.

"I didn't even remember that."

Kevin smiled.

"I may not be the smartest but when it comes to something important I'll always remember."

Macy smiled back at him.

At that moment there was a loud bang on the door.

"Kevin? Macy? It's Big Man."

Kevin stood up, not letting go of Macy's hand.

"Brace yourself." He told her. "This," He said, looking down at their interlaced fingers. "Is going to everywhere tomorrow."

* * *

_Yipde, skipde, boom, boom.  
I changed my pen name.  
Twilight's getting old.  
Move over Bella and Edward. I have a new favourite couple.  
Writing this got me thinking about what it was like when Kevin and Macy first met. I think I'll do a one shot based on that. Plus, I have to do a one shot for Keeraa who joined Fanfiction last night and wants me to write a Fanfiction based on the Ghost in my room. Because she was jealous that there was a one shot based on the spider in Shirley's room.  
Later dudes! :)_


End file.
